Maximum Ride: High School Life
by IggyisAWESOME98
Summary: Max just moved from New York to California because her mom got a job offer. In California she meets Fang and the rest of the flock. *VERY Cliche*, FAX, EGGY. AU No Wings. First Fan Fiction. Rated T. Iggy is not blind.
1. Chapter 1:The Move

**A/N: My first ever fanfiction story sorry if it's not that great. I am not the best writer but I decided to try it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride whatsoever all ownership goes to James Patterson.**

Maximum Ride: High school Life

Chapter 1: The Move

Hi I am Maximum Martinez. And I right now I am stuck in the back of my mom's car with my annoying little sister Ella. We are driving half way across the country. You see my mom got a job as a vet out in California and she decided to take it. Even though we lived in New York.

"Max look we are in LA!" Ella screamed.

"Ella yes we are we are going to live here remember now will you stop screaming in my ear!" I replied I now it sounded harsh but spending 5 days driving in the car with my sister gets annoying.

"Sorry Max I am just so excited"

"I know Ella but aren't you going to miss your friends at all?"

"I will but I will make new friends."

That's when mom pulled up in front of a house. I automatically guess that it was our new home. Yay! It actually wasn't that bad it was 3 stories tall and in a great neighborhood. But right next to my high school. That means I am going to have to walk eventually.

I got out of the car and ran to the front door and went inside. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to try a get the biggest room before Ella came in and try to take it.

"I call this one!" I yelled wondering if they heard me. That's when Ella came running up the stairs.

"No fair Max! You always get the biggest room!" Ella complained.

"Sorry Ells I got here first"

I set my bags down and walked downstairs to help my mom and Ella get the car unpacked and ready to go.

**(Nicholas (Fangs) POV)**

I walked outside my door to get the mail when I saw the new neighbors moving in. Oh great probably more annoying neighbors that are really loud. I walked back inside and my mom had this weird look on her face. That means she wants me to do something she know I won't want to do. Great.

"Nick, I want you to go say hi to the new neighbors."

"Mom but why I don't know them and I don't want to"

"Because I said so."

With that my mom left and I knew that I had to go across the street. But they just got here I am going to wait till later maybe tomorrow? I don't know.

Like I said the next day I am going to end up going and saying hi to the new neighbors. And let me tell you I am not looking forward to it. I am not a people person. I am more of the silent type you know. Doesn't talk much. But my mom was forcing me so I decided I will do it and get my mom off of my back. Right before I was about to head out the door my mom handed me a casserole. Oh great we are going to be those neighbors.

"Here grab this for a second Nick while I run upstairs and grab your sister." My mom said.

She came back down holding my sister Angel's hand. Then right as they got down stairs my dad came down from his room.

"Alright since we are all here can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Nick lets go"

"Mom, will you please call me Fang like everyone else?"

"Maybe"

I just sighed and we walked out the door and walked across the street. I knocked on the door and heard someone yell inside.

"Max, get the door!"Someone yelled

"Ugh alright Ella I am coming." someone I am guess Max yelled back.

Then the door opened. The girl who answered the door was very tall with long blondish-brownish hair and brown eyes.

"Um hi?" The girl said looking confused after the long silence.

"Hi, we are the neighbors and we thought we would bring over this casserole." My mom said happily smiling.

"Oh um thanks come in you can meet my mom and sister, and by the way I am Maximum Martinez but call me Max." Max said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Mom, Ella come in the living room we have the neighbors here."Max said and came back.

Two girls came from the kitchen. They both had dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Hi, I am Valencia Martinez, and these are my daughters Max and Ella." She said smiling.

"Hi, I am Alice and this is James my husband. This is Nicholas and that's Angel my kids." Mom said smiling.

I wasn't happy that she used my full name. Why won't she ever use my nickname everyone else does even Angel!

**(Max POV)**

"Max, get the door!" Ella screamed from downstairs in the kitchen.

She was probably too busy doing here nails or reading a magazine to open the door so she is making me do it of course.

"Ugh alright Ella I am coming!" I yelled back at her as I ran down the stairs.

I open the door to see a family of four. There was a little girl with short blonde curls and bright blue eyes. There was a woman with long black hair and dark eyes who looked nothing like the little girl. There was a tall man in the back with blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like the little girl. And next to him was a tall boy about my age with jet black hair that barely covered his eyes and dark eyes he was wearing all black.

"Um, hi?" I said since nobody else had spoken.

"Hi, we are the neighbors and we thought we would bring over this casserole." The lady had said.

"Oh um thanks come in you can meet my mom and sister, and by the way I am Maximum Martinez but call me Max." I said and let them in.

"Mom, Ella come in the living room we have neighbors here." I said

"Hi, I am Valencia Martinez, and these are my daughters Max and Ella." My mom said coming into the room.

"Hi, I am Alice and this is James my husband. This is Nicholas and that's Angel my kids." Alice said introducing us to her family.

They all seemed very nice. But Nicholas was very quiet and didn't really say anything the whole time they were here.

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. Sorry its sort of short. But hoped you like it. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Freshmen Year

**A/N: I decided to update today because I was bored. But I won't always be able to update every day. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP so I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 2: First Day of Freshmen Year

**(Max POV)**

"Max, wake up now or you are going to be late" mom screamed from downstairs.

Alright I guess I have to wake up now. Today is my first day at the new school. Yay! No I am not really excited it's probably going to be terrible. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and got in the shower. Once I was out I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt and brushed my hair leaving it down. I am not the type of person who gets up really early and cakes my face with makeup that's my sister Ella.

"Max, Ella hurry up we are all going to be late!" my mom yelled

As soon as I heard that I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and started eating it while waiting for Ella. She is probably in her bathroom trying to fix her hair or something. As much as I love her, her girly girlness bugs me a lot. Finally Ella came downstairs all dressed up.

"Geez Ells took you long enough."I said sarcastically

"Shut up Max."She replied

Ella is a year younger than me and is supposed to be in 8th grade. But besides the fact that she is really into fashion and makeup and all that she was able to skip a grade. She is now going to be a freshman with me.

My mom drove us to school and when we got there she gave us a hug and told us good luck. Me and Ella left and walked to the office.

"Hi, are you here for your schedule?"

"Yes, my name is Maximum Martinez and this is Ella Martinez."I said

"Here you go enjoy your first day."

She handed us our schedule and I walk down to my homeroom. I walked in and the teacher asked me my name.

"Maximum Martinez, but I prefer Max."

"Well Max, I am and you can go sit by Nicholas Ride." She said pointing to a boy.

Once I looked I realized it was my neighbor remember the one that didn't talk much. Yeah him. I walked over and put my stuff down next to the table. That's when a strawberry blonde haired boy turned around and introduced himself.

"Hi I am Jason Griffiths but everyone calls me Iggy." he said with a big smile

"Hi I am Max."

I looked towards Nicholas and that's when he decided to speak.

"Hi I am Nicholas but call me Fang." He said.

"Ok."

Once the bell rang I quickly got up and grabbed my backpack and walked out of the door. I started to look at my schedule but then I realized that I had no idea where art was.

**(Fang POV)**

I walked out of the class with Iggy who by the way is my best friend and saw Max standing against a wall looking very confused. I motioned Iggy to follow me and walked over to her offering her help.

"Need some help?" I asked.

She looked up from her schedule kind of shocked at first but then it looked like she was relieved.

"Um, yeah I have art next but I really don't know where to go." She said.

"I have art next as well I will show you where it is." I said

I waved goodbye to Iggy and started to walk down to art with Max. We were very quiet and didn't really talk to each other. To be honest I wasn't expecting her to come here in the middle of the school year. Or on her first Monday here in the city. We walked into the class room I walked up to the teacher.

"Um excuse sir we have a new student her name is Maximum Martinez but she likes to be called Max."

"Oh well hi Max, my name is Mr. Hawkins and I teach art here. Why don't you go and sit next to Fang and here is your sketch book."

I walked to my seat and she followed and sat right next to me. I pulled my sketch book out of my backpack and started to draw the flowers in the vase that Mr. Hawkins told us to draw today since he needs to get materials for his next lesson plan. I am not the greatest at drawing things. But it is one of my favorite hobbies. I decided to look at Max's drawing and see how she is doing. I was shocked she was amazing at drawing.

"That's really good."

"Oh thanks it's not that great yours is better." She said.

**(Max POV)**

So far my day has gone pretty well. I had 3 classes with Fang. 2 classes with Iggy. And 2 without either of them. It was now lunch time and Fang and Iggy told me I could come sit at their table. On our way to the cafeteria we got stopped by some girl.

"FANGY!"She screamed

I looked over and saw some red haired girl running towards me Iggy and Fang.

"Oh great here comes Lissa come on Max lets go." Iggy said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

I walked away with Iggy and entered the cafeteria he lead me to the table and we sat down. I decided to ask him who Lissa was.

"Hey, um Iggy who is Lissa?"I asked

He looked over with an annoyed face. I am guessing he doesn't like her much.

"Oh Lissa that's just Fang's very annoying, pushy, clingy girlfriend. Everyone hates her. She is the most popular girl in school. She is like Fang's stalker she can never leave her alone it's really annoying."

So Lissa is Fang's girlfriend. And according to Iggy she is a really annoying. After Iggy was done ranting about Lissa some more people walked up and started saying hi to Iggy. And to my surprise my sister was standing with one of them.

"Max, this is Nudge, Mark, JJ, Tess and Kenneth." Iggy said pointing to them.

"Um, Hi."

"ZOMG, Hi I am Nudge, I heard you just moved here you are already friends with Iggy and Fang they almost never make friends this quick o and have you met Ella she is really…" she got cut of when Mark covered her mouth with his hand. Wow she can talk a lot.

"Hi, Nudge yes I have met Ella she is my sister."

"Really, well she is really cool she is like one of my BFF's now."

I smiled at her and Ella and that's when Fang came rushing through the door not looking so happy. He seemed very annoyed if you ask me.

The rest of my day went by pretty quickly. I had a great first day.

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. Hoped you like it . Sorry if anyone seems a little bit ooc. Anyway I am having lots of fun writing this. Please Review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Freshmen Year part 2

**A/N: Alright here is the third chapter. I will try and update every week don't know if that will work but I will try. Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Nor the song that I use in this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Freshman year Part 2**

**(Max POV)**

Its been a week at the new school and I really like it here. I mean yeah I miss New York but here is nice too. I was able to make friends quickly which was nice. Well today Fang said that we are going to go to the park to meet up with everyone else to go get icecream.

"Max, Fang is here!"mom said.

"Okay coming!"I yelled. I grabbed my phone and ipod and ran downstairs. I saw Fang standing in the doorway with his expressionless face.

"Hello."I said.

"Hi"

He doesn't talk that much. He mainly only says one to five words actually its weird. I walked outside and turned my ipod on and started listening to some music while Fang and I were walking to the park. I started singing which I normally wouldn't do in front of anybody but I was bored.

I didn't even get to finish the song before we got to the park. But as soon as I took my headphones out Fang looked at me and said "You know your great at singing right?"

"Eh, I am not that great" I replied he just shook his head as he lead me out into a clearing in the park where I saw Iggy, Mark, Kenneth, and Tess. "Hey Max." They all said.

"Max, I have a question for you."

"ok what is it?"

"Yesterday I heard you in music class and while we were walking here. And I wanted to know if you wanted to join our band. We need a girl lead singer and I think you would be awesome." He said.

"Um, first wow that's the longest sentence I have ever hear you use and what about this band, who is in it?"

"Well me, Ig, Tess, Kenneth, and Mark."

"Well I guess I could join.."

"YAY!" Tess yelled.

"Well then anyone up for ice cream?" Iggy asked.

"Sure" I said

We all walked to the ice cream shop and got ice cream that sat down at the table.

"Ok Max, band practice is every Tuesday after school at either mine or Fangs house" Iggy said.

"Cool."I said

We all finished eating our ice cream then Fang walked with me back to our street. We said good bye and he went to his house and I went to mine.

"Mom, I am home I am gonna go upstairs and study."

"Okay."

I ran upstairs and pulled out my books and started to do homework and study. By the time I was finished I realized I needed to go to bed. I put my pjs on then brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I smacked the top of my alarm clock and it was quiet. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I went back to my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. And went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I waited another fifteen minutes then decided it was time for me to go. I walk to school with Fang now since we don't live too far and he is right across the street.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Max."

I walked out the door and went across the street and knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds then Alice came to the door.

"Hi Max, Fang will be ready in a second. Why don't you come in."

I walked in the door and waited in the living room for Fang. Finally he came downstairs.

"Took you long enough."I said sarcastically

He just smirked and walked outside. The walk to school was quiet as it always is. Fang never says much but I hope that will change one day. Right as we got there Lissa showed up.

"FANG!"she practically yelled.

I waved goodbye to Fang and walked over to the rest of the group. Personally I hated Lissa and never wanted to be around her. But if I wanted to be friends with Fang I was going to have to deal with her I guess.

**(Fang POV)**

I turned around to see Lissa. Wow she can never leave me alone for a second at school. I am surprised I even have other friends.

"Hi Lissa."

"Hey, Fang."

"Lissa want to go see a movie tonight?"

"YES!" she screamed in my ear like always. I kissed her and told her I would see her later tonight at 7 then I caught up with the rest of the group when Iggy spoke up.

"When will you dumb her? Everyone hates her you know."

"Shut up Ig." I replied. I know no one else likes her but I do and they can deal with it. I went to my locker and told Max and Ig that I would meet them at homeroom.

**(Max POV)**

I walked into homeroom and sat at my usual spot waiting for Fang to come in. But right before he did Lissa came over and glared at me. No didn't glare at me tried to glare at me.

"You stay away from Fang you here me!"

"Um sorry what did you say?"I said sarcastically.

"I said stay away from Fang he is mine!"

"Alright Lissa listen, I don't care whether you're his girlfriend or not he is my friend I am not going to stop hanging out with him because of you now I suggest you leave before Fang walks in and has to watch me break your perfect little nose!" Wow I sounded like Nudge but I needed to say that.

Alright maybe I went a little over board because Lissa looked a little scared but hey she deserved that and she bugs the crap out of me. She huffed and walked away and right then Fang decided to walk in and take his seat next to me.

"Hey"

"Hi" that was all he said.

I was starting to wonder why Fang was always so silent. It was starting to bug me but I let it pass. Maybe he would open up to me eventually. Or maybe Iggy will tell me I don't know.

The rest of the day went by well. And when I got home I went directly upstairs to work on homework with Fang about 2 hours passed and we finally finished.

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to update. I wanted to update last week but I have been really busy. But please review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Freshmen Year 3

**A/N: hey guys I am extremely sorry! I did not mean for it to take this long to update. Don't kill me please? **

**Puckabrina-FAXfan- don't worry I will get Fang to talk more soon I promise : ). **

**Disclaimer: Um I am not a middle aged man and I certainly did not come up with Maximum Ride there for I do not own!**

**Chapter 4: Freshmen Year 3**

**(Max POV)**

Fang said he had to leave to go on his date with Lissa. Oh well.

"Max, dinner!"Mom yelled

I ran downstairs and ate dinner. By the time I was done I realized how tired I was and decided to go to sleep early.

**(Fang POV)**

I said good bye to Max and walked across the street to my house. I walked up the stairs took a shower then but black jeans on and a black button up shirt. I left the house and walked over to Lissa's house. She doesn't live that far away. I knocked on the door as Lissa opened it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

I walked her to the movie theatre. I bought tickets and the popcorn. After a long 2 hours I dropped Lissa of at her house and walked back down to mine.

I walked upstairs but as I passed my twin sisters old bedroom I felt like I wanted to cry. Yes I had _had _a twin sister. She died last year in a car accident. Ever since I didn't want to talk much. I couldn't even handle it when people mention her name. But I think I am going to try and open up to someone try to talk to someone so I don't try and hold my feelings back anymore. Ok enough head rambling I am starting to sound like Nudge.

**(Max POV)**

Ok today is Tuesday. That means band practice my first one to be exact. And a math test. Yay math test. Let me tell you I am the worst at math. Especially since I have only been here about a week. Oh well though. I ran downstairs and rushed out the door. I walked across the street to see Fang already there sitting on his porch bench.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

We walked to school once again as silent as it ever can be. We got to school to see the gang all waiting but Lissa wasn't anywhere to be found. WOW! She was leaving Fang alone for once. Wait something must be wrong. I looked at Fang. He seemed to have noticed that she wasn't here. He didn't really seem too worried but you never know with Fang and his emotionless face.

**(Fang POV)**

"I am going to go look for Lissa." I said

I walked into the building and looked around but she was nowhere to be found until I heard something come from an empty classroom. I walked in too find Lissa my girlfriend _kissing _the biggest jerk in school Sam.

"LISSA!" I yelled.

She looked away from Sam and saw me. She had a surprised look on her face like she thought I was never going to find her. Well she was wrong. And she is about to find out that we are so over. Well now that I think about it I never really liked her anyway so maybe this is a good thing. I finally have a reason to dumb the clingy, annoying; I don't even have a word for thing.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked

"Well, Fang if you must know. I heard from Brigid that you were over at Max's place before or date. "She replied.

"So what I can't hang out with my friends? Is that against the law or something now? I don't even have time to argue Lissa we are over done and over. Don't ever talk to me again." I said and walked out of the classroom.

Her face looked a little hurt. But I was actually happy. I didn't have to worry about pleasing her anymore. Or about her getting jealous of Max. Maybe she won't be so clingy anymore. I walked towards the group with a smile on my face. Everyone turned around and saw me then had a shocked look.

"What can't a guy smile anymore?" I asked

"Well, you haven't smiled nor talked since you know the accident. What made you so happy?" Iggy asked.

"Well I finally broke up with Lissa! And thanks for reminding me about the accident." I said

"You broke up with her! Finally! I don't have to deal with her!" Iggy said excitedly.

I looked over at Max and saw a bit of confusion in her eyes. She didn't know about the accident and Iggy had to go and blurt it out. I have only known her for a week and I didn't know whether I could trust her enough to tell her or not. But I decided that tonight at band practice that I am going to tell her about my sister. Maybe it will help cheer me up too.

The bell rang and I told Max it was time to go to homeroom

**(Max POV)**

Accident what accident? I had no clue what Iggy was talking about but I was guessing that was the reason Fang had been so depressed other than Lissa bugging him all the time. I decided I wasn't going to ask him since he made it pretty clear to Iggy that he didn't want to talk about it. But I am happy he finally broke up with that annoying Lissa. I walked into homeroom and sat down at my desk next to Fang. Like always we didn't talk much. After homeroom I needed to grab my sketchbook for art and told Fang I would meet him there. I grabbed my sketchbook and headed to art when I ran into Lissa.

"MAX! You're the reason Fang broke up with me!" she yelled

"What? I am the reason I heard you cheated on him with Sam remember."

"Ugh I only did that because he was at your house!" she screamed and then attempted to slap me.

"Really Lissa? You really want to pick a fight with me? Because I don't have time and I don't want to deal with you!" I said harshly then pushed her out of the way and walked to art.

I guess I came in with a mad look on my face because Fang gave me a questioning look.

"Your ex girlfriend just tried to blame me for your break up then attempted to slap me." I said

He just nodded and apologized then went back to drawing whatever it was he was drawing.

**(Fang POV)**

Dang it! Why did Lissa do that? It wasn't Max's fault. Now I feel really bad. I am going to have a talk with Lissa after Math. She had no right to do that to Max.

**A/N: That's the fourth chapter. And now you know the reason why Fang is silent. Sorry for sorta rushing the Fang/Lissa relationship but I just didn't like it. Next chapter the rest of the school day and band practice. Review?**


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Ok I know I am sorry but this is an authors note.**

**I was reading over my story and I know its really bad. I am a really bad writer and always have been. Anyway I was think that maybe I should discontinue it. Or at least put it on hold till I get better at writing? I cant really decide should I just continue with it or should I discontinue it? Its totally up to you guys. Please review and let me know. If you guys say to continue it then I will have the chapter up asap I have been busy with summer school. **

**If I do continue this story I am going to need song idea's for the band. I have some in mind but I need others so suggestions? **

**Ok so please Review and let me know. Should I continue or should I not?**


	6. Chapter 5: Freshmen Year 4

**A/N: TERRIBLEY SORRY! I have been really busy with summer school and other things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all told me to continue with this story. So I will be continuing. **

**Chapter 5: Freshmen 4**

**(Fang POV)**

"I can't believe she did that I am sorry. It's not your fault ok."

I felt really bad about Lissa confronting Max like that. It isn't Max's fault. It's Lissa's.

"I know Fang. Don't worry about it. You have no reason to be sorry." She replied.

I gave her a smile and went back to drawing.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom as fast as possible trying to avoid anyone so I could go talk to Lissa right away. I was heading to my locker when I saw Lissa with her little group of friends.

"LISSA!"I yelled. She turned around looking happy then saw me and her face fell and all of a sudden filled with anger.

"Oh Fang what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Max! It's not her fault we broke up! It's yours! And if I hear that you have bugged her again I will find you!" I yelled in her face then walked away.

Her face seemed a little hurt. I walked into the cafeteria with a smile on my face and people kept looking at me weird. I guess it's because I haven't smiled in a while.

**(Max POV)**

Fang came into the cafeteria with a smile on his face. He seemed happy for once. It was different. He came and sat down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Lissa is not going to bother you anymore."

I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled. I smiled back and continued to eat my lunch.

After lunch Fang and I had gym. Unfortunately we had that class with Lissa. As I walked into the changing room Lissa glared at me but didn't say a word. Hmm what did Fang say to her? Gym went well. Except when I pelted Lissa in the face with a dodge ball and gave her a bloody nose. But she didn't scold me at least.

He was right Lissa hadn't bothered me all day. I wondered what he said to her. He never told me. Anyway I am walking over to Fang's house for band practice. I knocked on the door and Alice answered it.

"Hi Max." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Alice. I am here for band practice."

"Ah they are upstairs in the attic."

"Thanks."

I smiled and stepped inside. I walked up the stairs to the attic. I walked in and saw people turn to me.

"Um hi."

"Hi Max!" They all yelled at the same time. Even Fang. What was with him? He seemed happy. More happy then I have ever seen him.

For the rest of band practice Fang just told me what we do and when our next gig was and what songs we were going to play. By the time we were done discussing it was about 8:30 and Ella texted me.

**(**_Italics-Ella,_** Bold-Max)**

"_Mom says you need to come home now for dinner"_

"**Alright tell her I am coming"**

"Guys I got to go I will see you tomorrow at school."

They all told me bye and Fang walked me downstairs.

"Bye Max"

"Bye Fang I will see you tomorrow."

I walked out the door across the street to my house.

"I am home mom."

"Hi, how was band practice?"

"It was good."

I walked upstairs into my room and started on my homework. I finished after about an hour. I went downstairs ate dinner in silence as usual. Then went back upstairs and checked my phone. I had a text from Sam.

Sam is my ex boyfriend from back in New York. I felt really bad when I broke up with him. He was really sweet and caring.

"_Hey Max, I know I haven't texted you or called you and I am sorry. I miss you a lot. I hope you are having fun and Cali. Talk to me?"_

Should I text him back? Or should I not?

**A/N: Ok short chapter. Sorry. But I just started another story. Can you please check it out? Anyway review?**


	7. Chapter 6: Freshmen Year 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story. I was starting my other one. **

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary? **

**Chapter 6: Freshmen Year 5**

**(Max POV)**

Ok, so now Sam texts me? Wow.

"_Sam, I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk to each other. I mean I live so far away. I am sorry and I do miss you I really do. Don't be mad ok?" _I sent the text and that was that.

Eventually I jumped into bed and fell asleep right away.

"Max wake up your going to be late!"

I woke up and realized that I slept in late. Then I realized that it was Ella that had woke me up. If she is already ready then I woke up really late. I rushed to get ready then ran down stairs.

"Ok, bye mom"

Shutting the door behind me, I looked across the street and saw that Fang was waiting for me.

"Hey, Fang so sorry! I woke up late."

Fang started laughing. Like full out laughing. I have never ever heard him laugh like that before. Eventually it caused me to start laughing.

"It's ok we will still make it too school before the bell rings. Oh and by the way isn't Ella the one that takes forever to get ready not you?"

"HEY! I just woke up late!"

Once again we burst out laughing. Once we stopped laughing I elbowed him in the side. This eventually ended up being a full out elbowing war. Which I won by the way. Right as we stepped through the door I got a text message. Once again from Sam.

"_Alright Max, I understand. But I still miss you."_

Apparently I stopped walking. And that set off questions from Fang.

"Who was texting you when we are already at school and the group is right over there?" he asked

"Um… well that was my ex-boyfriend. He says he misses me… I have always felt bad about breaking up with him but this is making me feel even worse." I said kind of quietly.

But Fang heard me anyway. And what he did next shocked me more than anything. He hugged me. Actually hugged me. Instead of like an arm around the shoulders or something.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you had to move. I bet he understands."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Fang."

We walked over the group who were just standing around talking.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Spring Fling." Iggy responded.

"Isn't that months away?"

"Yeah but the girls are already looking at dress catalogs"

Shaking my head I walked away to go to my locker. Fang decided to stay with the group to talk to Iggy about something. I finally got to my locker about 5 minutes later. After stuffing all the books and binders for my morning classes I looked at the time and decided to get to homeroom early. As I was walking down the halls I was reading a book and wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. Or did they bump into me? Oh whatever that isn't important.

"Oh, Hi I am sorry!" He said quickly.

I look up to see a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I am not going to lie he is pretty cute.

"Hi, I'm Max. And its ok I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm Dylan." He smiled at me. "Um, I am new here and a little lost mind helping me around?"

"Sure, what homeroom are you in?"

" "

"I am in that homeroom too" I smiled at him and started walking down the halls towards homeroom.

When we got there I looked through the small window in the door to see no one was there yet.

"We are early but we can go in and talk if you would like."

"Ok"

We walked in and went to where I normally sit. He sat down next to me. Awkward silence. Eventually I decided to break it with a question.

"So, where did you move from?"

"Avondale, Arizona. So not too far away from here."

"Oh lucky I moved here this year all the way from New York."

"Why from so far away?"

"My mom had gotten a job offer out here and decided to take it"

"Oh ok."

Then the bell rang and people started too pile into the room. Dylan and I didn't pay much attention to it till we heard a loud cough coming from Dylan's side of the desk. I looked up from the conversation with Dylan to see Fang standing there. Giving me a questioning look as in 'why is this guy sitting in my seat'?

"Oh, hey Fang. This is Dylan he just moved here."

"Hi Dylan. By the way we have assigned seats. And the one you're sitting in is mine." Fang said kind of sternly.

Dylan stood up and turned to me. "Ok sorry. Bye Max, Talk to you later?" He asked in a question as if wondering if I would want to talk to him.

"Yeah Dylan, Talk to you later." He then left with a smile on his face going to go introduce himself to the teacher.

Fang sat down and I turned to him.

"Why did you have to be so rude?"

"Because he was sitting in my seat."

"That gives no right to be mean to him. You don't even know why he was sitting in your seat"

"Ok fine why was he sitting in my seat?" Fang snapped turning towards me. Why was he making such a huge deal out of this? So the new kid was sitting next to me.

"Because he was lost in the halls trying to find the classroom. I led him here but we were early so we came in sat down and started talking."

Fang's stare softened a bit but he still looked annoyed. He turned away back at staring at the board and listening to the announcements. We didn't talk for the rest of homeroom. Why was he making a big deal out of this?

**A/N: There is the next chapter. And no this will NOT I repeat will NOT be a DAX story. Dylan is just part of the story line. R&R**


	8. Chapter 7: Freshmen Year 6

**A/N: Second update for the night.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this on every chapter?**

**Chapter 7: Freshmen Year 6**

**(Fang POV)**

I swear I have been waiting out here for Max for about 10 minutes now. Where is she?

_SLAM!_

Ah there is Max. Running across the street.

"Hey Fang, so sorry I woke up late!"

Max waking up late? Wow. I burst out laughing. Max gave me a questioning look then started laughing herself.

"Its ok, we are still going to make it to school before the bell rings. Oh and by the way isn't Ella the one that takes forever to get ready not you?" I asked

"HEY! I just woke up late!" She pouted. It's actually cute when she pouts. WAIT! I did not just say that ignore what I just said or thought or whatever. Ok fine I did. I guess I have sort of been getting these feelings towards Max.

Once again we both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once our laughing died down Max elbowed me. Do you know how it hurts when Max elbows you? It hurts a lot. I elbowed her back. This eventually went on and on till I finally let Max win and gave up. When we walked through the gates Max suddenly stopped walking. She has her phone out and looks like she is reading a text. Who would be texting her now?

"Who was texting you when we are already at school and the group is right over there?" I asked maybe being a little bit too curious.

"Um… well that was my ex-boyfriend. He says he misses me… I have always felt bad about breaking up with him but this is making me feel even worse." She said barely audible. Only too where I can hear her.

I looked down and saw her sad expression. I felt really bad for her. But what I did next I wasn't expecting myself. I hugged her. Like actually hugged her. I suddenly felt this weird feeling. I felt like I needed to comfort her. Like I didn't want Max to feel sad.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you had to move. I bet he understands." I said trying to cheer her up.

She then smiled at me "Thanks, Fang."

We walked over to the group then Max asked what they were talking about.

"Spring Fling." Iggy responded.

"Isn't that months away?" She asked.

"Yeah but the girls are already looking at dress catalogs."

Max just shook her head and told me she was going to her locker. I told her I would see her at homeroom and that I had to talk to Iggy about something.

"Hey Iggy! I have a question for you."

"Ok what?"

I pulled him around the corner so the girls wouldn't hear.

"What would you think Max would say if I asked her to Spring Fling?"

He automatically smiled. "She would say yes duh!"

"Really you think?"

"Yes Fang. Why do you all of a sudden want to ask Max?"

"Well um… I have been feeling these weird feelings lately. For one today I thought Max looked cute while we were talking on our way to school. Then when she told me something that made her sad…. I felt like I needed to make her feel better. And when I am around Max I feel like I can open up more. Like I can trust her. I am able to laugh around her and talk to her. I don't know Iggy. I was thinking maybe I have feelings for her. As in more than a friend. And me asking her to Spring fling would be the only way to show it." I said quietly

"OMG FANG HAS A CRUSH ON MAX!"

"SHUSH! Will you keep it down I don't want the whole school to know!"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"You won't tell anyone right?"

He shook his head no.

"Ok thanks Igs." I said then headed towards homeroom when the bell rang.

I walk in to see Max sitting next to someone that I haven't seen before. I walk over and stand there waiting for one of them to notice me but they didn't. I coughed loudly. Max lifted her head and saw me standing there and gave me a questioning look and then remembered someone was sitting in my seat.

"Oh, hey Fang. This is Dylan he just moved here." She said.

"Hi Dylan. By the way we have assigned seats. And the one you're sitting in is mine." I said it kind of sternly.

He automatically got out of my seat.

"Ok sorry. Bye Max, Talk to you later?" He asked

"Yeah Dylan, Talk to you later." Max replied. Then he walked off to go introduce himself to the teacher.

I sat down and didn't look at Max.

"Why did you have to be so rude?" she suddenly asked.

"Because he was sitting in my seat." I said

"That gives no right to be mean to him. You don't even know why he was sitting in your seat" She said

"Ok fine why was he sitting in my seat?" I snapped and turned to face her. Anger and jealousy obvious on my face. I just hope she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Because he was lost in the halls trying to find the classroom. I led him here but we were early so we came in sat down and started talking." She said

I got a little less angry but still. He was sitting in my seat and Max knew perfectly well that I would come in and want to sit here. I turned away from her and stared at the board. UGHH! Why must being a teenager be so hard?

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter but in Fang's POV. I know it probably sucked but I don't know how to write in a guy POV. I am not a guy so it is kind of hard. Anyway and yes I am sorry for rushing the FAX and making Fang like Max so quickly but I needed too for what I have planned for later on in the story!**


	9. Chapter 8: Freshmen Year 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 8: Freshmen Year 7**

**(Max POV)**

Morning classes were alright pretty much the same except for the ones with Fang. He seems really mad at me about the whole Dylan thing today. Even though he has no reason to be.

I'm currently walking down the halls to the cafeteria.

"MAX!" someone screamed. I turn around to see Dylan.

"Hey Dylan, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking since I was new here maybe I could sit with you at lunch?"

I thought about Fang for a second. Oh what the heck he will get over it. "Sure" I replied happily.

We walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the table. Everyone was already here but Fang.

"Hey guys, this is Dylan. Dylan this is Iggy, Tess, Kenneth, Mark, Ella, and Nudge."

"Hi Max, Hi Dylan." Mark said.

"Guys have you seen Fang?"

"Yeah he just came in and is heading this way." Iggy said

I turned around and sure enough there is Fang heading this way. He had this angry look on his face that he has had almost all morning. As soon as he met Dylan that expression has been plastered on his face. He came up to me and said "Max can I talk to you, alone."

"Um, yeah Fang."

He pulled me out of the cafeteria into the hall way.

"What's up with you Fang?"

"Nothing. Max what is Dylan doing at our table?"

"He is new here so I told him he could come and sit with us. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No. Do you know the playlist we went over the last time we had band practice?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"We have a gig tomorrow after school."

"Ok can I go back in now?"

"Wait one more thing…." He trailed off after that and I couldn't hear him.

"What Fang?"

"Would…." This time he got cut off because he saw Lissa coming this way.

"Never mind let's just get inside before she comes and bugs me."

We walked in and saw that the Nudge channel was going again. I looked at Dylan and he looked surprised. Then Mark cut her off. We came and sat down with our lunches. Everyone was talking with each other except me, Fang, and Iggy were all silent. Wait why was Iggy silent?

"What's up Ig? You are being quiet."

"What, huh, nothing just thinking about something." He said while looking at Ella.

I think I caught on. He was going to ask Ella to Spring Fling and was thinking about when to do it.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Once again classes were the same as usual. The girls couldn't shut up about dresses and hair and other crap. Fang was ignoring me.

I was currently at home at my desk doing homework. But I kept getting distracted by why Fang was ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Or was he still mad about Dylan? Because if that's the case then he needs to get over it.

**A/N: Extreme short chapter. Sorry. But the next chapter is the gig and is already posted.**


	10. Chapter 9: Freshmen Year 8

**A/N: Second update for the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop I am using to write this pointless disclaimer. I obviously do not own any of the songs either.**

**Chapter 9: Freshmen Year 8**

**(Max POV)**

So it's Wednesday after school. I'm sitting in Fang's mom's car while she is driving towards the park we have our gig at. The ride has been filled with awkward silence. Fang is still mad.

"Were here." She said.

At that exact moment Fang gets out of the car. I got out and went to the trunk to get my guitar. I turn around to see this huge stage in the middle of the park. With rows of chairs in front of it. I walk over there and get on stage to see Kenneth, Tess, Mark, and Iggy setting everything up. Iggy, Fang, and I all play guitar so the amps are already set up. Mark is setting is drums up. Kenneth is tuning his bass. And Tess is playing chords on her keyboard.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Max." They all turn to see me and Fang standing there.

Fang walks over and starts to plug his guitar into the amp. Iggy walks over to me and whispers in my ear "Is he still mad at you for hanging out with Dylan for the past few days?"

"Yeah" I replied.

Once all of our instruments were set up and the audience was here we decided to start.

"Hey everyone! We are The Flock **(A/N: I know most overused cliché name for the band ever. But I couldn't think of anything else fitting and well this is a cliché story so anyway….)** and we have a few songs for you tonight. First one is fall for you.

**(This song is sung by Fang.)**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

That is the first time I have ever really heard Fang sing. He sings really well.

"Next song is The Reason"

**(**_**Italics+Bold=Fang, **__Italics=Max, _**Bold=Both**_)_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with every day**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

The crowd started applauding.

"Alright we have one more song for you."

**(A/N: Same thing as the last song. This song is also sung by just Max and Fang but I promise in later chapters I will use the other band members.)**

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought hey**_

_**You know, this could be something**_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)**_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**

**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**But I figured out with all that's said and done**

**Two is better than one, two is better than one**

The crowd once again applauded. I smiled then we all bowed grabbed our instruments then went off the stage. Fang started speeding ahead of me.

"Fang! Wait, is your mom taking me home?"

"I don't know is she?"

"Fang! Stop it what is your problem? You were all nice to me on Monday morning now you are being a complete and total jerk from then on! Did I do something to you to make mad? Is it because I have been hanging out with Dylan? Huh is it Fang? Tell me because I am really confused here!" I shouted

"Why would it matter to you? It seems you have made a new best friend anyway!" He yelled in my face.

"NEW BESTFRIEND! What new best friend? Dylan? He just needed help getting around for a few days and somewhere to eat at lunch! That's all! You're my best friend and always will be! Well at least that's what I thought! Bye Fang, I am going to have Iggy bring me home!" I yelled back at him with tears streaming down my face.

"Wait Max. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Just forget it Fang! Bye!" I ran off to go find Iggy.

What a jerk! Ugh I wiped the tears off my face before I found Iggy so hopefully they didn't know I had cried.

**A/N: Ok there it is and I have these waves of ideas so I am hoping I will be able to update tomorrow. But that's not a gurantee.**


	11. Chapter 10: Freshmen Year 9

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update the other day but here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Can I just stop typing these you all know I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 10: Freshmen Year 9**

**(Max POV)**

"Igs! Wait up!" I screamed

Iggy then turned around to face me. He looked absolutely shocked to see me running at him.

"Um, Hey Max I thought Fang's mom was taking you home"

"She was, then I got into a fight with Fang and I left to go find you to ask if you could take me home. So could ya?" I said sort of shakily.

"Yeah come on my dad's car is over there."

"Thanks Igs"

"No problem"

I was really happy that Iggy decided to just drop the whole subject on why Fang and I were fighting. I didn't really want to get into talking about it. I guess Iggy picked that up from my tone earlier. We finally made it to the car and I climbed into the back with my guitar.

"Hi Mr. Griffiths, Thank for the ride I appreciate it."

"No problem Max"

The car ride was filled with silence. We arrived at my house about 5 minutes later. I thanked them one more time then I went inside.

"Max who dropped you off?"

"Iggy's father did"

"Why?"

"Me and Fang got into a fight mom I don't want to talk about it alright" I said

I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially Fang. He was over reacting to this whole situation. Just because I am friends with Dylan doesn't mean that I have forgotten about him.

**~TIME LAPSE~**

This whole week I have been ignoring Fang. Every passing period he tries to talk to me but I make some lame excuse to not talk. I never answer his phone calls or his texts. He even tried to email me. I can't believe he doesn't understand what he did. And he keeps trying to talk to me even though I am trying to ignore him. It's about lunch time now and I walked into the cafeteria to see the whole group sitting at the table except for Fang so I am guessing he hasn't come in yet. I went in sat in my usual spot between Dylan and Ig.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Max" they all said in unison.

"Have you guys been practicing that or something?"

"No" they once again said in unison.

"Seriously guys stop it!"

"Alright" Ig said alone

Then Fang walked to our table and sat down. I automatically stood up and left the cafeteria to go sit outside to eat alone.

**(Fang POV)**

"Anyone know why she has been ignoring me?"

Everyone remained silent as if I should already know.

"Seriously you guys obviously know. Someone say something!"

"Fang if you want to know get up and ask yourself!" Ella snapped

I stood up and walked outside to go and try to find Max. I went outside and saw her sitting against a tree. I walked up to her as silently as possible just so she couldn't run away from me.

"Max?"

She got up and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Max, Listen to me I want to know why you're so mad at me."

"Fang you should know! Don't you remember the night of the gig at all?"

"Of course I do how can I forget that? I felt so bad Max! You never let me apologize. I tried but you always ran away from me whenever I got near you!"

"Fang I just don't want to talk about it anymore ok."

"No Max! You are going to listen to me. I am sorry I felt so bad. You never called me back or answered my texts or emails. Max I am sorry. You're my best friend and I shouldn't be mad about Dylan. So you made a new friend. Max please forgive me?"

"Alright I forgive you Fang. I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend and that can't change ok?"

"Of course Max"

**~TIME LAPSE (This is a really big one but I have an idea for this and don't know how to lead up to it so I did a time lapse) ~**

So it's been a couple months since Fang and I fight. And the Spring Fling is next weekend. This means finals all this week. Right now I am sitting against a tree studying for my math final because that's the one I have first. Fang is on the other side of the tree testing me. By giving me problems then checking my answers. So far I am doing pretty well. Then Dylan walks up to me.

"Max?" He said

"Hey Dylan what's up"

"Can I talk to you over there?"

"Yeah sure"

I turned towards Fang before I walked off and I could see that his jaw was clenched. He was obviously irritated with Dylan.

"So Max if no one has asked you yet….. Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked shakily.

For a second I thought about Fang and his reaction. Wait why would I care what Fang would think? It's not his business anyway.

"Sure Dylan"

"Cool Max so um, see you around?"

"Yeah"

I walked back to the tree to see Fang with his jaw still clenched.

"What did he want?"

"He asked me to Spring Fling"

"WHAT!"

**A/N: Ok I will try and not make you wait too long to see Fang's reaction. Anyway R&R?**


	12. Chapter 11: Freshmen Year 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I decided to update again today.**

**Disclaimer: I am female. James Patterson's a male. Get the point?**

**Chapter 11: Freshmen Year 10**

**(Max POV)**

"WHAT!" Fang yelled.

"Yeah what is the big deal Fang? I thought you were over the whole Dylan thing?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"You're right sorry Max. I am once again over reacting. And it's not my business anyway. If you could excuse me I have to go to my locker before school starts. Talk to you later Max."

After that he got up and walked away.

**(Fang POV)**

WHY! Why did Dylan have to ask Max to Spring Fling and ruin everything! I was going to ask her after school tomorrow when we were going to study over at my house. Now I can't. I was at my locker putting books in when a girl named Brigid came up to me.

"Hey Fang, Will you go to Spring Fling with me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure Brigid whatever."

"YAY!"

Wait what did I just agree to? Oh no.

**(Max POV)**

Alright fine finals aren't as bad as everyone makes them sound. If you study then you shouldn't have any problems at all. I took my math final and once again its lunch. I believe I did well with my math final. I walk into the cafeteria and go straight to the table. I am not that hungry today. I sat next to Dylan.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. By the way Max, Me and Nudge are taking you dress shopping after school today." Ells said.

"Oh no shopping" I mumbled under my breath. I was hoping no one heard but I guess Dylan did.

"Max don't worry about it. Plus you have to go buy my tie anyway remember it has to match the color of your dress."

"That's true. Maybe I should purposely wear hot pink then" I said laughing

"Wait Max, no. That's not fair." He whined.

I laughed again but even harder.

"I'm kidding Dylan."

I turned and everyone stared at us wide eyed. Especially Iggy. Oops we hadn't told them yet have we.

"ZOMG YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SPRING FLING TOGETHER? THAT'S SO CUTE!" Nudge yelled.

"Yeah we are Nudge. Could you keep it down?" I asked

"Oh sorry" She said.

Then everyone went on with their conversations. Ella and Nudge were talking about what stores they are going to drag me too after school. UGH! I and Iggy were talking about the explosion he made in science. Dylan was quiet till he decided to jump in on our conversation. Then Fang came and sat down with someone that I didn't know next to him.

"Fang, who is that?"I asked

"Oh guys this Brigid. I am going to Spring Fling with her."

**~TIME LAPSE (SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DAY)**

I am at the mall being dragged to many different stores. Why can't they chose one store, find a dress then be done. Is it really that hard for them?

"Max! Try this on please!" Ella pleaded.

I looked at the dress it didn't seem to bad. It was a red chiffon dress with an empire waist. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. Ok this is the last dress I am trying on. I am definitely buying this one.

"Alright Ella this is the one I am buying."

"YAY!" I heard Ella and Nudge yell.

So yeah that's basically how the mall went. Well I just don't want to go into details since it was pure torture!

**~TIME LAPSE~**

It's now Wednesday after school and I am at Fang's house studying. Well sort of studying. Actually we are not studying at all. More like I am chasing him around the house for the last cookie. Yep a cookie. You know how I am with Chocolate Chip Cookies! I love them and Fang won't give me the last one!

"Fang give me the cookie!"

"No way Maxie!"

"Don't call me Maxie!"

He just started laughing then he took a bite of the cookie! He took a bite! That was my cookie! So I ran and tackled him onto the couch.

"That was my cookie!"

"Sorry Max. I would have shared but it was too good."

"I so hate you!"

At that moment I realized how close our faces were since we were still laying on the couch. I am guessing Fang noticed too because we both became silent and stared into each other eyes. The next thing I knew Fang grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet. I kissed him back. Yet I didn't know why. Wait why am I kissing my best friend? OMG I AM KISSING MY BEST FRIEND! I quickly pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"Fang I got to go" I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

"Max! MAX! MAX!" He kept calling my name but I ignored him and walked straight to my house.

**A/N: There is the second update of the night. Sorry if the kiss scene is bad. I can't write mushy gushy stuff sorry XD. I also can't explain clothes either. I am terrible at that kind of stuff.**


	13. SORRY! Another AN But please read

**A/N: Yeah I hate author notes too. But I think this might be necessary. Anyway I am going to start updating again. Extremely sorry! Its been 3-4 months since I have updated. I have been busy with school. Plus I have had MAJOR writers block. So any suggestions would really help. For this story and my other. By the way this authors note I going to be on both of the stories so need to read it twice. Anyway review with ideas and I am going to start updating again this weekend.**

**-IggyisAWESOME98**


	14. Chapter 12: Freshman Year 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in a very long time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 12: Freshmen 11**

**(Max POV)**

Well it's the weekend of the dance. I passed all of my finals. I am just now done with the torture of Ella and Nudge. They did my hair and make-up. Now we are waiting for the boys to show up. Ella was going with Iggy. Nudge was going with Mark. And I was going with Dylan.

Now you're probably wonder what happened to Fang and I. Well the next day at school I acted like nothing happened and he dropped it. Never mentioned it again.

"Max, Ella, Nudge! The boys are here." My mom yelled

We all walked down the stairs to see the boys standing there staring at us. Then there was Fang and Bridget in the corner of the room.

I walked over to Dylan and he smiled at me.

"You look great." He said with a big smile while handing me a rose. Isn't he just so great?

"You too"

We walked out to Iggy's dads care and we all got in while he drove us to the dance.

"Thanks Mr. Griffiths" I said and got out of the car.

Dylan held my hand as we walked into the dance. We found a table and all sat down.

"Max do you want to dance?" Dylan asked me

"Sure" I said

I got up and followed Dylan to the dance floor. I looked back once to see Fang glaring at the back of Dylan's head.

"You know I don't know how to dance" I said

"That's fine" He replied

We danced through one song then went back to the table. Dylan went to go get me some punch when Fang walked up and tapped my shoulder.

"Would you please dance with me Max?"

"Alright"

"Fang are you ok?"

"Yeah Max why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you seemed mad earlier"

"Nope not mad Max"

"Alright"

The song finished and we walked back.

We stayed for about another 2 hours then decided it was time to go. Mr. Griffiths dropped of everyone at their houses. When we got to my house Dylan walked to the door.

"Hey Max, I have a question for you"

"Yeah what's up Dylan?"

"Well I have liked you since the day you bumped into me. And was wondering you would be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously

I thought about it for a minute. But then decided I really liked Dylan and he was a really nice guy.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

A smile grew across his face, as he cupped my chin with his hand and kissed me on the lips.

"Goodnight Max sees you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Dylan"

I got inside and checked my phone to see a text from Fang.

_Fang: I see you're dating Dylan now._

Oh no he probably saw the whole thing from his window.

**A/N: More of a Mylan chapter. Sorry. Anyways I don't hate necessarily hate Dylan (but also dont necessarily like him!) so Dylan isn't going to be that big of a jerk in my story. And this was a short boring chapter. I promise the next ones will be linger and better. Also there is a poll on my account that I need you to go and vote on.**

**-IggyisAWESOME98**


End file.
